


EVERY GAME?

by AlStandall



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlStandall/pseuds/AlStandall
Summary: Alex se pone a pensar sobre su relacion con CharlieSolo cosas lindas que tenia que sacar de mi cabeza lol
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	EVERY GAME?

-¿A todos los juegos?- pregunte mientras dirigía mi mirada a donde Charlie y Peter se encontraban hablando con los demás jugadores, hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar en el tipo de “responsabilidades” que tendría al ser el novio del mariscal de campo, aunque supongo que Tyler tiene razón, es mi novio, debo apoyarlo ¿no?, aunque eso incluya esos estúpidos juegos de futbol.  
-¿Alex?- regrese mi mirada hacia Tyler y Estela- Nosotros…umh.. Vamos, a ya sabes –Tyler empezó a tartamudear y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una risa, era reconfortante ver a Tyler nervioso por algo que realmente lo hacía feliz y no por miedo o ansiedad  
-Sí, sí, claro – les dirigí una sonrisa y ellos asistieron mientras tímidamente se alejaban para poder hablar a solas, coloque mi brazo sobre la mesa y recargue mi barbilla sobre mi muñeca mientras mi mente seguía pensando en Charlie y en los juegos, realmente nunca pensé en eso, aunque en realidad nunca me hubiera imaginado ser novio de un hombre…mucho menos de un jugador de fútbol, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y pronto escuche la voz de Charlie cerca de mi oído –Hey  
-Hey- respondí suavemente, mi mente aún se encontraba en otro lado, Charlie desenredo sus brazos y se colocó frente a mí, con un ceño de preocupación  
-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto y yo solo asistí con la cabeza, el me miro aun con preocupación y se mordió el labio- Es..por..es.. .¿Aún te molesta que haga eso?- termino y yo lo mire confundido-  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-Ya sabes- me señalo y yo lo mire aun sin entender a que se refería- ya sabes, el abr…titanic, ¿entiendes?-termino de manera nerviosa y por fin entendí a lo que se refería, sonriendo levemente negué con la cabeza y me acerque lentamente, coloque mis brazos en su cuello e inmediatamente sentí los suyos rodear de manera superficial mi cintura  
-No, no es eso- respondí mirándolo a los ojos y el sonrió de manera brillante  
-¿Entonces qué pasa?-susurro mientras inclinaba su cabeza para que nuestras narices se rozaran- tienes esa mirada…pensativa… ¿seguro todo está bien?  
-Si- respondí sobre sus labios mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría quedarme en esta posición para siempre- solo…estaba pensando en el futuro  
-¿bueno o malo?- pregunto con voz dulce mientras apretaba de forma suave sus brazos alrededor mío  
-No lo sé- respondí de forma honesta mientras escondía mi cabeza en el hueco de su pecho – estaba pensando en tus juegos, ya sabes, los que tendrás cuando me vaya  
-Oh- lo escuche suspirar levemente, sentí su mano subir hasta mi cabeza y acariciarme suavemente el cabello- no tienes que venir, lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
-¿No es al caso mi deber como novio?- respondí de forma burlona mientras me separaba de él y colocaba mis brazos en mis costados  
-No tienes ningún deber conmigo Alex, es decir, me encantaría tenerte aquí en todos, pero se lo que sientes acerca del fútbol, además es imposible que estés en todos, tienes que estudiar, ¿recuerdas?- su mano se movió suavemente hacia mi mejilla y permaneció ahí mientras hablaba, no pude evitar sonreír ante la suavidad de sus palabras, realmente había encontrado al jugador más dulce del mundo  
-¿Seguro?-pregunte con algo de temor en mi voz-No quiero que pienses que no es importante para mí, porque lo es, si es importante para ti  
-Lo sé, lo sé –acaricio mi mejilla mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la mía- lo sé Alex, y te contare sobre todo los juegos a los que no puedas venir, no creas que te salvaras de eso –rio suavemente mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios- Además me asegure de que todos sepan que tengo un novio guapísimo que está en la universidad, puedo, uh… puedo colgar un poster gigante de tu rostro sobre las gradas para verte siempre  
-Eres ridículo- solté una carcajada y el empezó a reírse un poco más fuerte  
-Es una idea grandiosa y lo sabes- contesto y yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a besarlo, nos besamos por unos segundos hasta que escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta de forma exagerada atrás de nosotros, me gire totalmente, mientras sentía a Charlie abrazar suavemente con ambos brazos mi cintura de nuevo  
-Hey- sonreí suavemente a ver a Zach frente a nosotros, sentí el peso de la cabeza de mi novio sobre mi hombro y rodé los ojos, Charlie se había estado comportando un poco meloso siempre que veía a Zach, aún no había superado de todo el hecho de que hubiera besado a mi mejor amigo esa noche en la azotea y definitivamente no ayudaba que Zach le recordaba constantemente en forma de broma lo bueno que había sido ese beso  
-Hey chicos, no quise interrumpirlos, se lo bueno que son los besos, créanme REALMENTE lo sé- empezó de forma burlona y sentí los brazos de Charlie apretarse más fuerte sobre mí, dirigí una mirada de advertencia a Zach mientras codeaba suavemente el estómago de mi novio, Zach simplemente se rio un poco más fuerte al ver las micro reacciones que provocaba en Charlie- Tranquilos, hablando en serio, debemos ir con Clay, andando tortolitos- finalizo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás, Charlie se apartó de mí en cuanto Zach se alejó  
-Sabes que está jugando contigo, ¿verdad?- comente mientras ambos empezamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amigos  
-Lo sé, lo sé – contesto con su habitual voz alegre- y yo solo estoy jugando con él, sabes que no estoy celoso, es tu mejor amigo y respeto eso  
-Bien, porque en cuanto empiecen a comportarse raro los dos, los golpeo con un bate- amenace tontamente y Charlie soltó una carcajada mientras un sentimiento cálido me recorría por dentro, por primera vez en varios años, me sentía completamente feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, solo tenia que sacar esto de mi mente


End file.
